


What the Fuck Sort of Superhero Name Is King of the Court Anyways

by songofsunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/pseuds/songofsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! Superhero AU. Hinata is a speedster, Kageyama is a non-powered archer. They keep running into each other while on patrol and ugh, why is Kageyama's life so hard? (And why is the speedster so cheerful and competent and adorable that shouldn't be allowed oh no.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this context I'm saying that the Court in King of the Court refers to the actual noble court that Kings would have. Or maybe The Court was the name of his old team? Who knows, just go with it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The speedster had first shown up a month ago, at a bank robbery Kageyama had been thwarting. Or rather, at a bank robbery that "The King of the Court” had been trying to thwart, and wasn’t that just the kick in the pants as far as superhero names were concerned.

Just because his first attempt at a superhero team had gone- well, abysmally was putting it kindly, probably, but no one had actually died at least, and it wasn’t Kageyama’s fault that his teammates had never been where he needed them when he needed them. So what if he’d nicked a couple of them with his arrows, it wasn’t like he’d hit anything vital, and he’d taken out all the henchmen just like he’d been supposed to. And come on, Oikawa had healed just fine anyways so what was the big deal, gosh.

Which is to say that Kageyama had wanted to be called something cool, like Sharp Shot or The Dauntless Bowman or some shit. But no, he just had to get stuck with a crappy nickname and a team that had kicked him off, and, oh yeah, he was also tied up in a vault by some bank robbers and had no powers or backup to help him.

Sometimes (frequently) Kageyama hated his life.

"I hope you don’t think you’ll get away with this" Kageyama growled from where he had been propped up against a pile of gold bars. And seriously, gold bars??? Who the fuck kept gold bars in their bank vault- Kageyama was a broke college student, and having to hang around a huge pile of actual freaking gold bars was just putting salt in his wound. To say nothing of his being-tied-up-and-helpless-even-though-he’s-a-superhero shaped wound. Kageyama scowled.

The robbers just laughed. The largest and ugliest of them leered at Kageyama. “What’chya you gonna do about it, Your Majesty? Fry me with your laser vision? Shoot me with your toes?”

Kageyama glared at him. “I’m giving you one last chance to turn yourselves in, or else things will have to get rough.”

The robber cackled. “Oh no, I’m so scared, the baby king is gonna stare at me and turn me into stone!” He waved his hand in the air in mock fear, then kicked Kageyama’s feet out from under him, rolling him face first into the pile of gold. Kageyama grunted in pain. How soft was gold anyways? Was he damaging it’s value by face-planting in it? Would the imprint of his face be a problem for his secret identity? Behind him, the robbers laughed-

And then they stopped.

Kageyama didn’t actually see the speedster come into the vault- he was a bit busy having his face squashed into a pile of metal more valuable than he was, but he found out later that it wouldn’t have made a difference. You never really could see Hinata come into a room, not if he didn’t want you to. He was just suddenly there, out of nowhere, always ready with a smile and a witty remark and maybe a fist, depending on the occasion. Kageyama didn’t see that smile, this first time, but he figures it must have happened. It was definitely accompanied by the fist.

A kid’s voice behind him said “Hey, ugly, why don’t you pick on someone your own size!”, and then there was a loud SMACK and all 400 pounds of weirdo unbathed bank robber had fallen on top of Kageyama, and Kageyama was spending all his energy alternately trying to breathe, and trying to liquidize gold through the sheer force of his rage.

"Oh, sorry dude, I didn’t mean-" but the kid cut off at the sound of all the henchmen growling and brandishing their weapons. "Hold on, lemmie just-" and there was about 3 second of absolute cacophony- metal clanging, flesh colliding, piles of gold falling over, even a gun or two being fired, and then everything was quiet except for henchmen groaning like they’d just been kicked in the balls, and a last few bars of gold clunking to the ground.

Kageyama craned his neck, trying to figure out what was happening, but his vision was full of gold, and all he could see in the reflections was the distorted face of the creepy dude sprawled on top of him. Kageyama tried to ignore it- he wanted to eat sometime in the next week, ideally.

And then the dude was being rolled off of him, and Kageyama felt the ropes on his wrist being untied. “What the hell-” Kageyama started, but was cut off by the kid he’d heard moments before, rambling at a mile a minute.

"Are you okay I’m sorry I totally didn’t mean for him to fall on top of you I was just trying to take him out quickly cuz he looked like the leader and are you okay is that gonna bruise and what do you think we should do with all these henchmen do we leave them here do we drag them down to jail how would we even get them all down there or do we just clear out and wait for the security guards to wake up whaddaya think?"

As soon as his hands were free, Kageyama rolled sideways, lurching over the robber to the wall where he knew his bow and quiver had been. Landing in a crouch and grabbing his weapons like they were part of him, he nocked an arrow and aimed it right at- where the kid’s head should have been. Except that he wasn’t there anymore, he was crouched down right next to Kageyama.

"Ooooh, are you an archer? That’s so cool!" exclaimed the kid beside him, all vivid orange costume and cheer. Kageyama yelped, and promptly fell over. Again. It was just not his night.

"Dude, I gotta untie your legs, chill out", the kid said, and scooted closer to start working. "If I was gonna mess with you I woulda done it while you were face-planted in the pile of gold bars. Which, actually, who the heck has gold bars these days? Is that still even a thing? What sort of bank robbers even stoop to the cliche of stealing piles of gold bars, it’s like they don’t even know what insurance fraud is, gosh."

Kageyama irrationally warmed to the weird kid, but scowled deliberately as he extricated his legs from the tangle of rope. “What do you want kid?”

"Kid?" said the kid, sounding affronted. "I’m not a kid, I’m totally in college and stuff. And I’m a superhero, like you." Kageyama raised an eyebrow. "I’m new", the kid said, forcefully, "and I just saved your ass so you’d better get used to me."

"I can take care of myself, shorty."

The kid scowled. “My name’s not shorty, it’s- uh- uhm-” He caught himself in time, but Kageyama snorted, and the kid glared. “Call me Quickstrike, jerk! I definitely don’t have to ask who you are, idiot King!”

Kageyama ignored the surge of hurt that surfaced whenever that name was mentioned, and just looked away. “Get going, kid, the cops are gonna be here soon and there isn’t anything else we can do. You don’t want them to haul you into the station or anything.”

Superheroes were technically not legal. Law enforcement tended to look the other way, especially where super-powered villians were concerned, but if Kageyama and this kid were found hanging around a normal crime scene like this they’d have to be taken in for questioning, and no one wanted that.

Weirdly enough, the kid just grinned, and narrowed his eyes. “They’d have to catch me first!” he said, and Kageyama’s eyes widened. It should be impossible for someone to convey that much wicked glee with half his face covered by a mask. Maybe it was his superpower or somethi-

And then the kid wasn’t there anymore. Kageyama turned his head, trying to see where the kid had gone, and taking in for the first time all the incapacitated henchmen groaning on the floor. There were at least a dozen of them. Had- had the kid really taken all of them out so quickly?

And the kid was standing next to him again, grinning that infectious grin that was apparently completely natural after all. The kid- Quickstrike? Quickstrike handed Kageyama his bow and quiver, and the supply bag he’d been carrying on patrol when all this nonsense had begun. “Don’t forget these” he said, flashing another grin, and then he was gone, and Kageyama was blinking at the afterimage of where he had been.

Kageyama shook his head. Super-speed, then, he should have known. Fucking speedsters.

Kageyama heard police sirens approaching in the distance and he decided that it was time to follow his own advice. He slipped out of the vault (with one last rueful look at the gold- that would buy so many packages of ramen) and made his escape over the rooftops, using his grappling arrows to get across the streets in safety.

What the hell was up with that kid? What was he even trying to accomplish by zipping around obnoxiously? Kageyama sighed, and tried to put it out of his mind.

It didn’t matter, anyways. With any luck, Kageyama would never see him again.

(Kageyama is never lucky.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speedsters tend to have trouble dealing with low-friction environments, such as a street mysteriously covered in ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, my inspiration for this scenario was probably influenced by Wally's bit in the first episode of Young Justice, but I definitely did my own thing with it. Much love to that series, though :)
> 
> Also it's VERY HARD not to call Hinata by name (because Kags doesn't actually know his name yet and we're mostly in his POV), but I keep automatically typing it and I am this close to going back and making Hinata actually reveal his name when he slips up just because it would be A LOT EASIER. Here's your advance warning in case I do, I guess :P (I'll make a note here if I go through with it!)

Kageyama was properly on patrol the next time they met, slinking around the dark rooftops with an eye out for trouble. He'd just passed an intersection when he heard some sort of commotion in a side street, and he crept closer to investigate, crouching at the edge of the roof, bow at the ready, and peering into the well-lit street. When he recognized Quickstrike, unmistakable in his bright orange suit, it took every bit of discipline Kageyama had learned in his time as a superhero to keep from audibly groaning.

Of-fucking-course it was that kid again. He should have known he wouldn't get off that easy.

Quickstrike was surrounded by six men, looming ominously and holding bizarre taser-like devices, and the ground was covered in a large slick of ice. Which was incredibly weird, actually, because it might have been winter, and nighttime, but it was still pretty warm, so there was no natural reason the ice should be there. Kageyama scowled. 

The men were also dressed in those eerily identical striped business suits that probably meant they were probably working for someone unfortunate, but Kageyama didn't know specifically who. Not that he wanted to- super-villains and mob-bosses were way above his non-existent pay grade- he was just here to keep awful shit from happening in the streets, and shoot arrows, and rescue speedsters who were about to get their asses handed to them, apparently.

Quickstrike was talking to the men, making placating gestures with his hands and saying something like "Come on, can't we work this out?" 

The men clearly weren't listening. 

One brandished the taser-shaped device at the speedster, but instead of electricity it shot some sort of glowing beam. The speedster dodged it, but barely, careening into the base of the storefront in a tangle of limbs. The beam hit the store's window instead, covering the fake frost and snow on the display with ice that was far, far too real. Something cracked, loudly, and the window fell to pieces, showering Quickstrike in a cascade of ice and broken glass.

The men advanced on the downed speedster, and Kageyama decided it was time to intervene.

He pulled out his net-arrows first. It was usually best to use those before people realized he was there- they were cumbersome enough that they weren't nearly as effective if people were ready for them. As it was, though, Kageyama got two of the men before they realized something was going on, tangling them in ropes and completely incapacitating them, leaving them doing their best to shout threats and curses with mouths full of rope.

The remaining four men looked around, ready to grab whoever was attacking them, and Kageyama switched to a weighted arrow with a padded tip, and hit one of them right in the forehead. He keeled onto the ice with a loud thump, out cold.

"GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE", one of the three remaining men screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU'RE DEALING WITH". He seemed to have realized that the assault was coming from the rooftop, and was brandishing his ice-taser in Kageyama's general direction, sending ice extending nearly to his location. Kageyama crouched low and moved along the rooftop to a less vulnerable spot, grateful for the relative invisibility his dark costume gave him in his unlit portion of the night. From his new position, Kageyama could see Quickstrike pulling himself together, shaking off ice and glass and bracing himself against the storefront wall. 

Unfortunately, one of the henchmen noticed this as well. He lunged towards Quickstrike and Kageyama shot the man in the leg with a proper arrow, sending him crashing to the icy ground with a scream, blood welling from the wound. Kageyama ignored him. The man had gotten what was coming to him.

Quickstrike, meanwhile, had launched himself at the man brandishing the ice-taser, tackling him bodily, sliding on top of him into the far wall and launching off his body into the last man and punching him right in his shocked face. The man went down with a thud, and Quickstrike was left standing in the middle of an icy road, surrounded by glass and downed bodies. 

Quickstrike looked around, surveying the scene, and paused when he noticed all the arrows. His eyes widened when he saw the man bleeding, but he just looked at the scene for a moment longer, then looked up at the rooftops. Sirens sounded in the distance, faint but growing closer- the store had probably had an alarm system, and the police would be here any time. 

Kageyama shifted slightly, and Quickstrike's gaze snapped towards him, practically making eye contact with him even though Kageyama knew that it shouldn't be possible for anyone to see from down in the street. Quickstrike waved in Kageyama's direction. "Thanks for that, I owe you one- or no, actually, I think this makes us even." Quickstrike grinned like this was the best joke he'd ever heard, and Kageyama scowled at his ingratitude.

Three police cars pulled into the street, then, in a flurry of lights and sirens. The glass and ice littering the ground sparkled in the strobing lights, and for a moment, even the vivid orange of Quickstrike's uniform didn't look so ridiculous. 

Then Quickstrike turned away, grabbing the two men trussed up in Kageyama's ropes and hauling them over to the police for arrest and questioning. 

Kageyama shook his head, stowed his bow in its holster, and began back along his patrol route, wondering if he'd manage to make up for the lost time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially supposed to be a one-shot, so there aren't really references to their costumes in the first two chapters because I figured it was better to let people fill that in for themselves, but now that I have, like, multiple chapters and a sorta outlined plot I figured I'd better take care of that :P 
> 
> Subject to development, the references I'm using are [here](http://38.media.tumblr.com/3f5dcda022cd79315df204da69f2ff19/tumblr_neu0gv8PWD1r1kdb6o1_r1_1280.jpg) for Hinata and [here](http://38.media.tumblr.com/8e6398cb57bee160286c9e9a458aa7f9/tumblr_neu0gv8PWD1r1kdb6o2_r1_1280.jpg) for Kageyama. Yes hello I am mostly an artist, I'm not really sure what I'm doing writing so much fanfiction these days. Who else is gonna write my specific anime superhero AUs, I guess!

The city square was nice this time of day- crowds bustling and birds fluttering and the decorative fountain splashing away. Kageyama was sitting on a park bench next to the fountain, hanging out in his casual over-uniform (if anyone asked why he was wearing a King of the Court hoodie, he'd claim he was just a fan) with his bow and quiver stashed in a cheap disposable backpack at his feet. 

It wasn't very likely he'd be needed today- for better or worse his sorts of jobs usually came at night- but it he was completely free and had nothing better to do, so why not. It was times like this that Kageyama thought seriously about joining a club or something-but no, he had enough to do, and didn’t want to be too recognizable.

Kageyama watched the people passing by, on their way to work or food or any of the usual city stuff. Tourists and dog-walkers meandered on the grass, and he heard a musician setting up in the distance. Kageyama leaned his head back and looked at the clouds drifting in the bright blue sky. Maybe he should get a sketchbook or something, just to blend in better- but no, that would be an entirely useless endeavor. He sighed, and turned his attention back to the street. 

Where someone was standing directly in front of him. 

Kageyama jumped, and clutched his heart. He cursed under his breath, but tried to calm down, because, after all, he knew this person.

It was Suga, the silver-haired psychic/telepath, who had a tendency to walk around unseen and didn't bother to keep a secret identity because he could always just erase the information if it got into the wrong minds. He was kind of uncanny.

Suga had been the TA of Kageyama’s first college history class. When Kageyama had first been thinking of going the hero route, Suga walked up to him after one of the large lecture classes and slipped him the business cards for a number of retailers specializing in- unconventional costumes and equipment. Like the folding bow Kageyama had stashed in his backpack, or several of his more exotic arrows. 

"Suga! How long have you been standing there?"

Suga smiled, like Kageyama’s reaction was only to be expected. "Not that long, but long enough. Come here often, sharpshooter?" 

Kageyama scowled.

"No, but really, what's up? I thought it’d be good to check in." Suga said. "Need any connections pulled? Leads investigated?"

"Not really. There's some new crime boss in town, but I don't plan to get involved. I'm sure you've already heard about it."

"Oh, yeah, actually. I heard about that from-"

And WHAM, a blur of orange and red slammed into Suga's side, hugging him enthusiastically and laughing.

"Sugaaa!" the blur said- and yes. It was him. That freaking speedster was back. "Hiiii how are you long time no see!" 

Suga laughed, and ruffled where the kid's hair would have been, if it hadn't been covered by the standard speedster hood. Something about minimizing air-resistance or something, probably.

Kageyama tried not to let his irritation show, but despite his best efforts to appear sociable, Kageyama was aware that his face was probably better suited to the last 20 minutes of a slasher film than polite company. Seeing as Suga was perfectly aware of what was going through his head right now, Kageyama wasn't really sure why he bothered. His intimidating face was one of his better assets gosh darn it, it was excellent in getting henchmen to give up and talk, so what if he didn’t broadcast love and happiness everywhere. Kageyama wasn't really sure what someone like Quickstrike did to interrogate people. Maybe he talked them into submission or something.

"Oh, hello there Quickstrike!”, said Suga. “I didn't expect to see you here this afternoon!"

"I get around!" The kid chirped, ridiculously freaking cheerful. "I wanted to visit that one store over there and running around in costume is the best way to-“, and that was when the kid noticed Kageyama. “-OH GOD SUGA SAVE ME HE'S GONNA KILL ME" 

Quickstrike was suddenly clinging to Suga's back, peering around him with an expression of horror. Kageyama gave up smiling and scowled, and, oddly, this made the kid relax slightly. 

"I'm not gonna eat you", Kageyama said, but the kid continued clinging to the back of Suga's jacket like he wasn't quite convinced. Kageyama gave him credit for that at least- Suga was one of the safest people to be next to during a crisis, so if nothing else this kid had good survival instincts. Well, decent survival instincts. Given his superspeed, the best strategy would probably have been to run the hell away, but maybe the kid was keeping that for plan B. 

"It's fine, Quickstrike”, said Suga, laughing gently. “This is Kageyama, a friend of mine from school. Kageyama, this is Quickstrike, he’s new."

"Hello." said Kageyama, not even making an effort to appear sociable this time. "I'm sure we've never met before at all, ever." 

Suga raised an amused eyebrow, but Quickstrike just reached out from behind him and extended a single hand, like he was preparing for it to get bitten by a dog. When Kageyama did nothing more than shake it briefly, he perked up, and came mostly out from behind Suga. "Nice to meet you, I think", Quickstrike said. "I'm Hi-"

Three text alerts went off at once, loudly, and Quickstrike had his phone out before Kageyama could even react. There was a low rumbling in the distance, and suddenly screams and shattering glass could be heard, like there was some sort of enormous monster on the loose. Kageyama pulled up the text, and it said basically that, with a location, an ‘all hands on deck’ alert, and what amounted to a 'get your butt over here asap' at the end.

"Oh, look at that-" Kageyama said, barely trying to make it sound natural. "I'm late for a thing-"

"SAME" says Quickstrike, and Kageyama can just make out a blur of movement before he's not there anymore.

Suga grins, and- pounding up the boulevard comes Suga’s team partner, The Captain, 400 pounds of muscle and super-soldier reflexes and aggressive positivity. "

Suga!", he calls as he thunders towards them, spandex rippling majestically over his pecs. "Let's get to it!"

Suga waits until The Captain is just approaching them, then times a jump just perfectly that he can grab The Captian’s arm as he passes, lithely swinging himself up to perch on the Captain’s shoulders like some sort of cat. The Captain’s rhythm doesn’t even falter, and Suga waves to Kageyama as they head towards the disturbance, mouthing ‘see you there!’ as they disappears into the crowd.

Kageyama shakes his head, glances around to check if anyone is watching him (no one is, courtesy Suga's residual 'don't notice me' effect), then grabs his backpack and darts into the nearest alley. 

The switch into uniform is an easy one. He pulls his hood up, sticks his mask on, gets his weapons out of the backpack and onto his back, then slides off his jeans to reveal the much more mobile spandex pants and tall boots that were hidden underneath. He wads the jeans into the backpack and chucks it behind a dumpster- he'll try to come back for them later, but they were cheap for a reason, and speed is more important right now.

He makes sure his quiver is strapped on tight, then pulls out a grappling arrow and shoots it up a nearby building, planning his route as he pulls himself up. He’s not gonna beat Quickstrike there, but if he takes the roofs he’ll be plenty quick enough. 

The screaming in the distance gets louder, and the rumbling gets intensifies. Kageyama pulls his hood down further over his face, bracing himself for the jump across to the next roof. 

Time to get on with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally planning on skipping the battle and picking up afterwards, but the temptation of having some of the rest of the team make cameos was just too much. You're welcome, I think :P
> 
> The creature is based on that one enormous blocker who hadn't played volleyball before and was all 'ehh it's pretty straightforward' until Hinata showed up and 'NO, NO IT'S REALLY NOT WTF'. I'm not sure his name or school, but when I figure it out I'll edit it in here. He was part of a bit of an unfortunate experiment in this AU, but don't worry, he gets better!

When Kageyama arrived a few minutes later, the monster had already half-demolished a building. 

It was human shaped, square-jawed and muscular, and would probably have been several stories tall if it hadn’t been on its hands and knees, emerging from what remained of the lobby of some sort of business building. Broken glass and twisted metal was everywhere, and Kageyama could see the police trying to evacuate people from what remained of the building before it totally collapsed, though they were having limited success. 

A handful of superheroes had already arrived. A few, including Quickstrike, were engaging the creature directly, trying to keep it distracted, but most were perched on buildings around the area, waiting for further instructions. Kageyama had ended up on a roof to the right of that one bald-headed Samurai themed dude, the one who could shoot fireballs from his hands but insisted on walking around mostly topless and wielding actual freaking swords anyways. Kageyama secretly admired his balls, but questioned his judgment and taste, especially because the dude insisted on wearing traditional wooden platform sandals as part of his uniform. How the hell did he even fight in those? The dude nodding in greeting, grinning at him and showing just a few too many teeth. Kageyama gave him a cautious nod, and inched slightly away. He'd just- sort through his arrows or something. Yeah.

The Captain and Suga were down in the street, talking hurriedly with the police and keeping an eye on the proceedings. Quickstrike paused in front of the monster for a moment, yelling something rude, then dodged as an enormous fist came down right where he'd been. He seemed to be teaming up with that one even shorter hero, the one with the short-range teleportation powers, and it seemed to be working to keep the monster distracted. They couldn't keep it up forever, though. The rest of them needed to come up with a strategy, and fast. 

Kageyama's phone rang, and he answered it without looking, shifting his bow to his other hand. It was about time that The Captain filled them in on the situation.

Some of the more famous or well-merchandised heroes, including the bald-samurai dude, answered the call on their earbud devices, a fact which made Kageyama scowl- He'd been doing this superhero shtick for a while now but he still didn't have merchandisers, he just had bootleggers. Which were admittedly useful for replacing his hoodie if it got ruined in a fight, but he didn't see a drop of the revenue. Granted, that would involve compromising his secret identity, and he wasn't quite ready to give up a normal civilian life (not until he graduated, at least), but it was still annoying not to be able to afford useful gadgets like that, and besides, trick arrows could get expensive.

(He wondered how long it would take for Quickstrike to get merchandised. Not long at all, he'd bet, a kid that cheerfully obnoxious was bound to be popular.)

"Okay, listen up", the Captain said, voice staticky through the phone. "This creature seems to be impervious to most traditional methods of assault, and has some sort of healing factor besides. Suga tells me he isn't psychically vulnerable, and the security guards tried using bullets, but had limited success. Quickstrike and Guardian-" Oh, yeah, that was the teleporter's name, wasn't it. "-can keep him distracted for a little longer, but neither of them can take a direct hit, so I want them out of there ASAP. And even though his powers would be ideal, the Ace is still out of town, so we can't count on him either-"

The creature roared and smashed a fist to the ground, shattering the already damage sidewalk, and Quickstrike and Guardian were both thrown to the ground but the shockwaves. The Captain dashed in, punching the monster in the face and sending him reeling. Suga stood behind him, raising his arms and levitating the shattered pieces of the sidewalk into the air, then sending them shooting at the monsters face with a flick of his wrists.

The monster roared, and covered his face with an arm, unfortunately rising far enough to collide with the building above him. People screamed. Quickstrike and Guardian appeared to have gotten out of there. 

Kageyama put an arrow to his bowstring, took aim, and nailed the creature in the bicep. The creature swatted his arm like he'd been bitten by a mosquito, but it shifted his weight far enough forward that he stopped destabilizing the building more than it had been already. The police had gotten out all the civilians they could, and were leaving the area. News helicopters drifted above them, no doubt broadcasting everything live. Kageyama tugged his hood a little further down. 

"I think our best bet is to go for the eyes", said the Captain, not even out of breath. Freaking super-soldiers. "We can also try to knock him out, though I'm not sure how much success we'll have. The idea is to prevent further property damage and civilian endangerment before the government has to send in tanks. Full assault, try everything you can, incapacitate him before he does anything worse. Let's get to it." 

The Captain shut off the phonecall with a tap to his ear, then charged right at the monster's face. Suga wasn't far behind him. 

Guardian appeared on the rooftop to Kageyama's left, gesturing wildly and talking to the samurai dude, who was punching his own hand and grinning wildly. 

Kageyama surveyed the scene for a moment- monster still angry, Quickstrike still taunting, Captain and Suga still engaging- then ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped off, twisting in midair and catching himself with a grappling arrow at the last second. 

A trio of sort of generic heroes were rigging some a device in the street to his left, something with cables and pulleys and a lot of parts that Kageyama couldn't make sense of. He ignored them, t an arrow to his string and began to fire. He moved closer for a better shot. As much as the monster was moving, it'd take some doing to catch him in the eyes. Kageyama fired off arrow after arrow, hitting the monster in the face each time, irritating him, but fell out a moment later, until finally he got an arrow right in the creature's eye.

It didn't do much, honestly, despite the Captain's suggestion. The creature roared, but the arrow fell out a moment later, his eye apparently just fine. Kageyama fired off one of his foam arrows, which burst on the monster's arm, encasing it a solid, lumpy substance, but the monster broke free of it a moment later. He growled, finally more angry than irritated, and crawled out from under the building he'd been demolishing and into the street. The building he had been under groaned, and the trio of heroes that had been in the street scattered, ducking into an alley to watch their contraption at work. With a roar, the creature staggered to his feet, up, and up, and how tall even was this guy? 

Kageyama was suddenly profoundly grateful for whatever mad person had made sure that the monster was at least wearing a loincloth. There were some things he just didn't need haunting him at night, and enormous monster dick was one of them. 

The monster staggered forward, bracing himself against a tall building with a loud shattering noise. The bald samurai-dude dashed across the rooftops, and started slashing his swords wildly, using them to shoot fireballs at the monster's face. The monster staggered backwards, right into the trio's contraption, which shot out thick metal cords, apparently salvaged from part of the wreckage of the building, and tangled in the monster's legs. Kageyama heard them cheering in the alley, and suddenly realized that the monster had tripped, and was about to be falling right on top of him. He had a moment to be aware of his impending demise, and to wish fervently to get hit by any part of the creature but his dick, please, god, that would be an awful way to go-

And then the monster hit the ground, and the shockwave collapsed most of the already demolished building, and Kageyama was in a pile on the ground halfway down the street, next to a certain speedster costumed in bright orange. 

Kageyama was pretty sure that his heart had actually stopped beating for a moment. It quickly jumped into overtime, however, leaving Kageyama gasping for breath and swearing as vocally as he could manage. 

"You okay?" Quickstrike asked, looking as worn out as Kageyama felt. Quickstrike's outfit was torn and dirty, and wisps of hair were poking out the edge of his cowl. It was bright orange, and Kageyama wasn't really sure if it complimented or clashed with the color of his outfit. 

"I'm fine", he muttered, staggering to his feet and trying to regain his bearings. He scowled, calling himself ten times of an idiot for not being more careful. "Thanks." he said, finally, figuring that the kid had saved his life, after all, and probably deserved some sort of acknowledgement. 

"Yeah." Quickstrike said. "No problem". And instead of darting away like Kageyama had expected, he just stood there, apparently too tired to do much more than stand there and watch as The Captain grabbed an enormous chunk of concrete, practically larger than he was, and smash the creature in the back of the head, leaving him unconscious. Kageyama sighed a breath of relief. 

Behind him, thudding down the street, Kageyama heard the mechanical whirring that indicated that someone was piloting a mecha. He turned around, and- yes. It was that blonde glasses kid in his yellow government-sponsored mech, gun turrets at the ready and dour expression just visible through the glass of his control dome. 

Kageyama scowled at him, but moved out of the way- no point in getting run over when he'd just barely avoided getting crushed to death. The pilot's voice came on over his intercom. 

"Nice job not dying, Your Majesty", he said, his voice putting a sour twist on the words that indicated that, eh, it might not have been such a tragedy. 

Quickstrike folded his arms petulantly, looking insulted. "Are you saying I do bad work?" He called at the pilot, and the pilot seemed to see him for the first time, pausing to assess him.

"I'm not saying anything", he said, finally, and Kageyama and Quickstrike scowled in unison.

The pilot turned away, and moved his mech over to the creature, exchanging a few words with Suga and The Captain, then hoisting the creature over his mechanical shoulders and hauling the creature away, probably to some god-knows government containment facility somewhere. Quickstrike dashed towards the wreckage to help start the clean up, and Kageyama let out a breath of relief. The disturbance was over, and the damage was, relatively speaking, minimal. Much better than that one time with the- well, it was better not to speak of such things. Kageyama would have to think twice about eating seafood again was all. 

Then Kageyama looked up and noticed The Captain, who was staring at him with a look of profound disappointment, and Kageyama had the sudden unnerving feeling that, oh shit, he was in a lot of trouble, like that one time he'd gotten on what he'd thought was a fairly tame roller coaster only to find out that it actually went upside down three times and had a nearly vertical drop. 

The Captain shook his head slowly at Kageyama as he stood there, then turned away to confer with Suga and the handful of other heroes that had made their way over. Civilians were starting to come out of hiding and rescue crews were showing up to deal with the debris, and Kageyama decided it was time to make himself scarce. 

There'd be a lecture in his future whether he liked it or not, no need to for it to be any sooner than it had to. 

\-------

The creature turned out to have been a diversion. Apparently, while everyone was occupied trying to minimize damage, sensitive information had been stolen from a government facility across town. 

Suga messaged Kageyama to meet him for a mission briefing later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually done that thing with the roller coaster, and let me tell you that discovering mid-ride that the coaster has a triple upside-down loop when you aren't remotely expecting it is quite the experience. My sister has dragged me back and shown me that there were warnings on all the signs, but I somehow didn't notice, and I'm not sure my heart will ever be the same.
> 
> Bonus [Tanaka](http://songofsunset.tumblr.com/post/102600198748/tanaka-for-my-haikyuu-superhero-au-the-design) and [Tsukishima](http://songofsunset.tumblr.com/post/102600583928/tsukishima-and-yamaguchi-for-my-haikyuu) designs! Nishinoya'll eventually get a design as well, probably when Asahi shows up, eventually!
> 
> These designs are really general and mostly just for my own reference, so you should definitely just go with whatever is in your own head! Tsukishima in particular probably has a couple different sizes and designs of mechs depending on what he's trying to accomplish, and mech design is NOT one of my strong points :P


End file.
